Bed Problems and Solutions
by ForsakenOn
Summary: Sanzo and Goku seem to have some problems..the title says it all! Obviously an SanzoxGoku fic.


Title: Bed Problems and Solutions.

Disclaimer: The sun would rise in the west if I owned Saiyuki.

---- Here's my second SanzoxGoku Saiyuki fic! Erm.. I think it would be as bad as my 1st one, however give it a try will you? =) And to all those who reviewed for my 1st fic entitled Warmth of The Sun, I thank you greatly. I also apologize if there are any stories with almost the same story line or same plot as mine…I didn't copy it I swear!!  Oh well…enjoy!

************************************************************************

"That's the last of it." Said a certain redhead while kicking at one of the dead youkai corpses in front of him.

"Aa." Replied a blond monk who was busy reloading his gun since he used up all his bullets in just a few minutes ago.

"Rather sneaky of them to attack us in the darkness of the night isn't it?" came a good-natured voice belonging to the brunette of the group.

"When will they ever learn?" said the redhead, shaking his head slightly.

"Heh! That was too easy! Almost as easy as ABC!" said the youngest of the group, the brown haired boy enthusiastically.

"If _you_ know ABC, then I'm god! Bakasaru!" Teased the redhead at the boy with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not a saru, kono ero kappa! Hakkai taught me how to read before!" protested the 

boy angrily.

A well visible vein popped out from the blond monk's head.

"Sure he did…but can you even remember what comes after C? And take a look into the mirror…you _are _saru!"

The boy was about to protest even more when Hakkai came and broke up the fight. Someone _had_ to break the tension, right? "Maa maa…Gojyo, stop teasing Goku. And I suggest you two better stop bickering unless you want Sanzo's bullets for your dinner ne?"

"No, thank you." Replied both Gojyo and Goku together almost immediately.

"Then shut the fuck up, idiots!" Sanzo whacked them in the head with his usual all mighty paper fan.

"Itai!" Both Gojyo and Goku clutched their head in pain.

"Violent monk!"

"Meanie!"

Sanzo chose ignored their insults and instead, he turned to Hakkai. "How far is it to the next town?"

"Let me see…according to the map, there should be a small town near us. If we continue traveling now, we should be able to reach there before mid night." Hakkai answered while studying his map carefully.

"If you two don't get your asses up now, I'm gonna leave you behind. And you can camp out for all I care." The monk said to the two figures that were still rubbing their heads.

Quicker than a flash of lightening, Gojyo and Goku were already at the back of the jeep. Neither of them thought too fondly of the idea of camping out, not especially when they have been camping out for the past 3 nights.

Soon, the four of them was well on their way heading to the nearest town possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sanzoooo….harahetta!!"

THWACK!

"You're not the only one, saru."

"Mou...meanie. Hakkai….we're already in the town….why can't we find a restaurant for food?" Goku turned his whining to Hakkai.

"Be patient, Goku. We'll have to find an inn first before a restaurant." Hakkai answered calmly like he always did.

With that, Goku was left with nothing but a sulk on his face.

However, lady lucky was with Sanzo-ikkou. They found an inn with a restaurant. Lucky for them the inn and restaurant operates 24 hours. 

So they sat on a table in the restaurant and as usual, Goku ordered all the dishes available on the menu. As usual, he and Gojyo fought down to the last dumpling. As usual, Hakuryuu ate the last dumpling while they weren't looking. As usual, Gojyo and Goku blamed each other for the lost dumpling. As usual, Sanzo fired his gun blindly at two idiots to shut them up. _And_ as usual, the meal ended with Hakkai apologizing to other customers for the racket they created. Phew.

Sanzo approached the inn owner to book rooms. He needed some decent sleep desperately after camping out 3 solid hard nights.

"NANI?!?"

Unfortunately for the Sanzo-ikkou, lady lucky seemed to have left them.

"Yes, there are only two rooms left with only one bed in each room. Take it or leave it." The owner said grimly.

"There's no way I'm gonna camp out again!" Gojyo immediately protested

"I wanna sleep on the soft bed!" Goku whined loudly.

"Anou…I wouldn't like to spend another night outside." Hakkai said with a smile on his face. Somehow to Sanzo, Hakkai's smile seems somewhat dangerous.

_I am definitely NOT up for another night in the wild._ Sanzo thought.

He gave the owner an I'll-make-you-pay-dearly-for-making-me-sleep-with-these-idiots glare. "Fine. I'll take it."

"Ok. Here are the keys to your rooms."

"Hold on, I want to request for extra mattresses." Sanzo said instantly before the owner left. To hell, he _isn't _gonna share a bed with a guy!

"The owner gave him a troublesome look and said, "I'm sorry. There's no extra mattress available either. Enjoy your stay." And he walked away just like that.

_Enjoy? Enjoy my ass!!_ Sanzo restrained himself from shooting the owner. Too late now, they have already paid for the rooms and Sanzo had a nasty feeling that the owner charged them extra because they arrived late.

Looks like the effect from lady lucky had already left them.

Sanzo wanted Hakkai as his roommate, because he didn't want to sleep with a sex-crazed kappa or a loud saru….. even though part of him had a slight hope to share a room with the tantalizing brown haired boy. But he before he could grab Hakkai, Hakkai was already being pulled away by someone else.

"Only one bed eh? It's not like I'm complaining." Gojyo gave Hakkai wink and an evil smile. "C'mon luv, we've got loads to catch up on." And he grabbed the keys from Sanzo, opened the room door, shoved Hakkai in, said a swift goodnight, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Leaving Sanzo and Goku standing outside facing the shut door.

_Why me?!_  Sanzo groaned at his fate to travel with the two sick lovebirds.

Suddenly a voice cut in. " Ne, Sanzo…..can we go into our room now? I'm tired." Goku said while letting a cute yawn.

Sanzo looked at the boy with amusement. He felt something inside his body stirring as he watched Goku rubbed his eyes in an adorable way. He felt butterflies flying around in his stomach even more violently when he realized that he had to share a room with only a bed with the saru. The blond man didn't know whether if this was good or bad. But it definitely was too good to be true. 

_Dammit…why am I feeling like this..?_ The unsociable Genjo Sanzo, developing a crush for Son Goku, of all people in the world? No, he can't believe it himself either. However, that doesn't stop images of him and Goku cuddled up in the same bed playing over and over and over again in his mind.

"Sanzooo~~~~~" Goku whined at him again, snapping him out of his trance. "I'm tired…..Can we go into our room now please?"

Sanzo mentally whacked himself hard and tried to shake off those images in his mind. They were really disturbing and _tempting_.

"Ch."

Sanzo walked towards their room without looking at the boy who followed closely behind him. He opened the room door and entered with Goku. The sight of the room that greeted them was seriously miserable.

It was only a small room with nothing but a single bed, a rusty lamp and an old desk together with a chair next to it. The room was also connected to a small toilet and bathroom with dim lights. Other than that, that was it. The room looked old and dusty, nevertheless, the bed looked rather comfy, with a big fluffy pillow, a soft mattress, and a thick warm blanket.

The problem was, it was a _single_ bed. Who's going to sleep on the bed? Well…. that's an obvious question, isn't it?

Without a second thought, Sanzo removed his robes, leaving him only in his hot black leather top and black jeans and he cast himself on the bed. He felt the softness of the pillow and bed, something that he had wished for the past 3 nights.

He was about to close his eyes and welcome the sleep when he felt someone tugging his arm. He turned over just to find two large golden puppy-dog eyes staring at him.

"Sanzo…. I want to sleep on the bed too."

Sanzo nearly melted in those innocent eyes. Half of his mind wanted to offer Goku half the bed. But…

"No."

Damn that stubborn pride.

"But…. I want to sleep comfortably too! C'mon Sanzo…" Goku pleaded even more.

Sanzo restrained himself hard from saying, "YES!!!" After all, Genjo Sanzo was an unconcerned and cold-hearted bastard. He has to keep up with his pride and image.

"No."

"Then where will I sleep?"

Sanzo looked around. It's true that there were no sofas or extra mattresses to sleep in. Finally, he pointed at the wooden floor.

"There."

Goku's eyes widen in disbelieve. "But….there's no mattress, it's hard and it's cold. I don't wanna sleep on the floor! Its unfair!"

"Listen, saru. It's fair because I paid for this fucking room. So I get the bed. Now, you can choose to sleep there, or you can go sleep outside for all I care." Sanzo snapped back dangerously. He instantly regretted saying that in from the inside. He didn't mean what he said….but he just couldn't help it. He had to be a bastard.

Goku, who had obviously thought that the floor was a better selection than the outside bow his head in defeat. He had learned not to mess with Sanzo in some rather rough ways. Besides, those dark clouds pregnant with rain in the sky outside seemed to be threatening to spill any moment.

"Can I have at least the blanket or the pillow then?" he peeped up timidly.

Sanzo just threw him the thin outer sheet of the blanket. Then he turned his back against the boy and closed his eyes, trying his best not to feel too guilty over how he had just mistreated Goku.

He attempt failed when he felt something inside of him break as he heard a tiny sob emitted from the boy who was now lying down on the floor. He'd understand why Goku would hate him. What he couldn't understand was why Goku was still with him even though he had treated him so meanly.

He tried to ignore that annoying feeling of guilt inside him and tried his hardest to sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't find rest. After tossing and turning for a few hours, fatigue finally caught up with him and sleep claimed him.

After what it felt like only a few minutes, Sanzo was awoken by a blast of icy cold wind that graced his skin and face. He shot up as the tingling coldness caused goose bumps on his skin. 

Sanzo scanned around and he found the source of the cold air. The window was left open and it was raining extremely hard. Raindrops were entering the room through the window. Lazily, he got up from his warm and comfortable bed and walked over to the window and shut it.

He went back to his bed to and wanted to resume his sleep, before he realized something. Goku was sleeping still sleeping on the floor!

Sanzo turned to check on the boy. Goku was curled up into the tiniest ball he could to keep himself warm. Clearly, the thin piece of sheet wasn't enough to warm him. And on top of that, the poor boy's teeth were chattering badly and he was shivering the wits out of himself. 

Sanzo felt another heavy wave of guilt washed over him as he saw the pitiful state of his charge. Very gently, he lifted up the lithe frame of Goku without waking him up. Very gently too, he slowly put Goku onto the bed, and tucked him in with the warm woolen blanket. Goku displayed a small smile on his face in his sleep once the warm blanket covered his shivering body.

Sanzo, watching at Goku's reaction, felt the corner of his mouth curved into a small smile as well. He lightly brushed off some brown bangs from Goku's face and stroked his soft tanned cheek, gazing at his innocent sleeping face. 

_He looks so peaceful and so vulnerable in his sleep. So cute._ He traced his fingers on Goku's nose, slowly down to his sweet luscious lips. Sanzo tried his hardest to resist the temptation of place his own lips on to Goku's

After deciding he had watched enough, Sanzo groaned slightly. Now that Goku has occupied his bed, he would have no choice but to sleep on the floor with the thin sheet of blanket.

Because he was so tired, Sanzo fell asleep almost immediately after lying himself down on the floor.

_So warm…so comfortable…_Goku dreamed that he slept on a big comfortable king-sized bed with lots and lots of soft-feathered pillows and a very warm blanket. He frowned a bit as he felt the soft surface he was lying on when he turned over to lie on his stomach. The wooden floor can't be this soft, can it?

Being curious about the 'soft floor', he opened a blurry eye. When he found himself sleeping on a bed, he half believed that his dreams came true. He looked around and found himself still in the small inn room. The last thing he remembered was being forced to sleep on the floor.

So..…if he is sleeping on the bed, then where's Sanzo?!

Goku panicked and started to look around wildly. He's worries subsided a little after finding Sanzo asleep on the floor. Did Sanzo actually carried him into the bed? That was so nice of Sanzo!

Still, Sanzo didn't looked quite well himself. Goku could've sworn that he saw his keeper shivering a bit. Goku got down from the bed. He yelped as his feet touched the wooden floor. It was soooo cold! A sudden worry that Sanzo might get sick gripped Goku.

He hated the idea of his beloved keeper getting sick. Goku would've carried Sanzo back on the bed if he could, but the problem was Sanzo is so much taller and bigger size than him. There's no way he can carry Sanzo on to the bed without waking him.

And he didn't like the idea of getting shot at the head for waking Sanzo either. He sat and thought for a moment, and then he smiled brightly. He found a solution. 

If he couldn't get Sanzo on to the bed, then he would try to make a bed for Sanzo! Brilliant plan!

At first, Goku wanted to shift the mattress from the bed down to the floor so Sanzo could sleep on it. But that proved to be quite impossible because firstly, the mattress itself was not light, it would be hard to shift it down alone by himself. Secondly, the weren't much space on the floor as the room itself was so damn small, and thirdly, even if he had shifted the mattress down, he would still had to shift Sanzo on to the mattress. Sanzo would wake up for sure if he did that…

So, Goku did the next best thing he could. He took the big pillow from the bed and crept silently near Sanzo. Praying hard that Sanzo won't wake up, he gently lifted up Sanzo's head, and placed the pillow beneath it. Then very softly, he laid back Sanzo's head on it.

Goku's prayers had been answered. Sanzo didn't seem stir one bit. _Sanzo's must've been really tired, _thought Goku. Usually the super sensitive monk would've woke up right away if he sensed the slightest movements of someone else near him even in his sleep.

Next, he took the thick blanket, and spread it on to Sanzo, completely covering his body. Satisfied on what he had done, Goku grinned smugly. When he saw that the frown previously on Sanzo's face (most probably from the cold) had waned, his grin grew even wider.

After doing all he could think of to make Sanzo more comfortable, Goku sat on his now empty bed and stare at Sanzo's sleeping form, admiring his gorgeous face.

Bathed by the soft moonlight, Sanzo's pale milky skin seems to glow softly. His illuminated face, now emotionless or rather peaceful, looked so delicate. His golden shiny hair that shone brightly during the day now gleamed mildly under the moonlight. And that thin pale lips of his…absolutely perfect.

While gaping at Sanzo, another brilliant idea struck him. Since the bed is now empty, it would be useless to sleep on a soft bed but later dying from pneumonia. So Goku decided to sleep on the floor as well, next to Sanzo. He might also be able to offer Sanzo some extra warmth (actually he wanted warmth for himself).

He lay down on the floor, taking the small portion of the big pillow and only covered himself a bit using the blanket. Before that, he made sure that Sanzo was completely covered up.

Content about Sanzo's comfort, Goku gave a big yawn and closed his eyes. He made a mental note to himself to make sure that he wakes up earlier than Sanzo and moved away from him. If Sanzo woke up and found Goku next to him, he would certainly go ballistic and shoot Goku's brains out. And Goku still wanted to eat tomorrow's breakfast. After 5 seconds, he fell asleep.

However, Goku's plans on waking up earlier than Sanzo failed. After a few good hours, much to Sanzo's annoyance, he woke up for the second time.  This time, it wasn't the cold that roused him. It was something 'wriggling' and moving about in his arms that woke him from his sleep.

He opened his eyes and they were greeted by the sight of something with a large quantity of messy brown hair snuggling close to his chest. He blinked once, and then twice… and with his sleepy mind, he tried his best to make out what he had in his arms with. Since when did he have an animal (sure looks like one) sleeping next to him? In his sleepy condition, his brain was able to make up that he was hugging a monkey.

When he inspected a little more closely, he found that he _was_ indeed hugging a monkey! Well, _his_ bakasaru at least. Goku had most probably snuggled near him to get more warmth….and he probably hugged Goku for the same reason. Of course, he hadn't figured that out.

Sanzo just lay there motionless, with eyes wide open, staring at the boy in his arms. _How the fuck…_ It was not before his senses finally hit him, he shot up pushing the boy away from him. It's not that he didn't want to be near Goku, for heaven's sake he wanted so much to hold the saru! He even dream of caressing Goku, but awaking up and finding the person you desire so badly suddenly in your arms for no reason can be rather astonishing and even scary, for Genjo Sanzo that is. 

Has Goku known about his feelings towards the saru? How on earth did he end up sleeping with the saru? Did he sleepwalked and brought the saru down to sleep with him? Hundreds of questions were spinning in his mind.

Even so, he hadn't realized that him pushing Goku away has awakened the boy as well. Goku sat up in confusion, rubbing his eyes, wandering what the hell happened to the warmth he had and the comfortable sleep he was in. Then he laid eyes on an aghast Sanzo with eyes wide open in front of him.

One look at the monk's face told Goku that he had woke up at the wrong time. Sanzo had found him sleeping next to him. Still staring at Sanzo's horrified face, he could think of nothing to say, until at last he decided to break the uncomfortable silence by saying "Morning." in a sheepish way. It was actually a few more hours before the sun would rise.

Sanzo said nothing. He was still too shocked. Until finally he manage to croak out "What. are. you-- doing here…?" He didn't want to ask "why are you sleeping with me here", so he asked the other question instead.

"Er…um.." Goku thought desperately for an explanation. At last, he decided that he would just tell the truth. 

"I--I saw you sleeping on the floor…a-and you seemed cold. So I moved the pillow and blanket down to make you more comfortable. Then I wanted to sleep back, but I had no blanket and I was cold. So I just though I might sleep near you a bit…to warm up and also to warm you with my…presence." Goku said slowly, choosing the right words.

Sanzo looked around him. True enough, the pillow was on the spot his head has previously laid on, and half of his body was still covered with the blanket. He was so into how Goku ended up in his embrace he didn't really realize his surroundings.

Did Goku really move this pillow and blanket for his comfort? Did he really mean to warm Sanzo up? Sanzo thought that was really sweet of Goku. But wait…if the both of them had been sleeping on the floor all this time, then the damn bed was left empty?!

A vein popped out from Sanzo's head.

THWACK THWACK THWACK!!! 

"YOU BAKASARU! I SACRIFICED THE BED FOR YOU AND YOU SLEPT ON THE FLOOR INSTEAD, LEAVING IT EMPTY?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL AM I PAYING SO MUCH FOR IF THE BLOODY BED IS LEFT EMPTY?!?!"

"Itaiii!!" Goku clutched his head in pain, tears of pain forming in his eyes in a chibi way. "You meanie! I just wanted you to be more comfortable!!" 

_I just wanted you to be more comfortable!!_

Those words hit Sanzo like a ton of bricks. He inhaled deeply. After all, Goku was just concerned about his well-being. Maybe he was being a bit too harsh and mean to Goku.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that." Sanzo started. He felt bad on hitting Goku for no reason.

Goku sulked and pouted, still rubbing the sore spot on his head. "S'okay." Somehow in his heart, he always found ways to forgive his beloved keeper.

"Well, now that you've woke up, you can continue sleeping in the bed. And I'll just lie here," said Goku icily while turning away still sulking. Even though he had just forgiven Sanzo, he still couldn't help feeling rather upset with him.

Sanzo looked at Goku with a wretched heart. He knew that he had hurt the bakasaru. And he was determined make up to the saru.

"Wait…" Sanzo murmured softly, causing the boy to turn around. "I have a better solution."

With that he swiftly swept the much-surprised boy in to his arms. He carried the boy up and dumped him rather harshly on the bed. Goku gave a soft shriek as he felt himself being lifted and when he found himself landing on the soft mattress.

The next thing he knew….he was being pinned on the bed, underneath Sanzo's warm body with his hands on both sides of his head.

"Wha---"

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are and how much I love you?" He whispered huskily, almost seductively near Goku's ear. He could feel Goku tense up under his grip. He smirked when he saw Goku's eye grew wide.

Then he sealed his lips upon Goku's succulent ones. The feeling the soft and smooth lips of Goku on his was a real pleasure. It sent the both of them soaring one step closer to heaven. This time, he gave into his desire and he gave no hesitations. And he was right. Goku tasted so sweet, even sweeter that the sweetest honey on earth.

After what it felt like hours, they finally pulled apart, due to lack of oxygen. "I love you." Sanzo breathed.

Goku mind's was still trying to comprehend what just happened. Did Sanzo actually just kissed him like how he used to dream of, or was it really just a dream?

Suddenly he felt the weight upon him being lifted off, much to his disappointment. Not even after a second, he felt a blanket and pillow thrown on to him.

Goku muffled in surprise. What the heck is Sanzo doing?

Soon, he's question was answered. In the flash of a minute, Goku found himself in the bed, his head on the pillow, with his body covered by the blanket. But this time, he was not alone. 

The back of his body was pressed against Sanzo's broad and muscular chest. Sanzo had his strong arms wrapped around Goku's slim waist, holding him tenderly. He could feel Sanzo's steady heartbeats. He could feel heat radiating from Sanzo's body into his own body. He felt secure, comfortable and dearly loved. It was the best feeling he ever had. 

However, he was still unsure. He pinched himself hard at his arm and it hurt. So this was no dream. But it seems too damn good to be true.

"S-sanzo..?" he murmured quietly, in an unsure tone.

"Go to sleep. The sun won't be rising until at least 3 more hours." Came a muffled reply as Sanzo cuddled him tighter and buried his head into Goku's hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

A happy smile appeared on Goku's face. "Hai…Oyasumi Sanzo. I love you too."

Upon hearing that, a small smile formed on Sanzo's lips as well.

Content with each other, the two lay entwined in each other's loving embrace, cherishing the short but significant moment, waiting for dawn to welcome them.

**OWARI**

****************************************************************************

Well, that obviously sucked, didn't it? I didn't really like it….Tell me what you think bout it. Forgive me for all the mistakes made on the fic above…. . And honestly, I tried putting lime/lemon scenes in it, but it turned out so horrible, I had to alter it to fluff instead…I suck at lemon stories. =( Ah well, hope you enjoyed it. =)


End file.
